Taimanin Bath Time
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op yuri one-shot, written with a Friend that wishes to remain anonymous: simple story, great and nice and fluffy content. Fanservice and gentle, tender affection for Asagi and Sakura, the fallen demon slayer ninja sisters in a bath house, because they deserve a rest and they need and have earned to be cleansed in and embraced by the water. Read and Enjoy and Review!


**Taimanin Bath Time**

 **By Major Mike Powell III and Anonymous**

It was dark outside in this big city and more often than not, it was much more dangerous. Demons lurking around the shadows, evil beings ready to strike out at you. Yet none of that was happening this night as the efforts of many were finally paying off and the streets, especially at night, were now much safer to walk.

Even so, most places would be closed with the exception of the odd convenience store or some sort of bar here and there. This was not the case for one small bath house, away from public eye and open 24 hours a day. It mattered little as three people walked up to it and then, one of them clearly turned back around, partly to address the two girls and partly to check if anyone followed the three.

"Alright, girls." The man started. "This is the place I was talking about. Kind of dangerous to walk around here, but the waters? Absolutely soothing to the soul and the place is quiet enough to be effectively a private bath to yourselves." He continued before he stepped to the side and opened the door for the two women.

One with long dark hair and green eyes and the other with short yellow hair and blue eyes, both of them looked like normal humans to the naked eye thanks to the clothing the two were wearing and the bath implements they were carrying. Yet, to those that know of these two ninjas, they were anything but normal but tonight…well, even demon-hunting ninjas needed a break every once and a while.

Demon-hunting was a thankless job that no ordinary civilian knew even existed. It was thankless and it was incredibly dangerous, raunchy and dirty, especially when the best laid plans went awry.

Asagi and Sakura Igawa, two sisters born into this dirty and thankless job knew that better than anybody and the fact that they still soldiered on and kept performing their anti-demon duties solely for the selfless purpose of protecting those that could not protect themselves, to keep innocent maidens safe and to keep them from losing everything, to protect the people that had everything to lose.

Asagi and Sakura Igawa could have walked away from it all, but they did not.

Thus, on this night, the Igawa sisters had earned their rest. They had long-since needed a soul-cleansing and heart, mind and body-soothing bath, and they had earned it.

"Thank you, kind sir. Much obliged!" Asagi spoke her gratitude to the wrinkly old man of short stature that was the owner and founder of this fine establishment.

"You're most welcome, dearies. I know a maiden that needs a bath to soothe her souls when I see one. This is the least I could do for you, Igawa Asagi and Igawa Sakura. I can tell you two need this. This one's completely on the house, courtesy of Sore Eyes." The old man gave the sisters a deep bow with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, ol' timer! C'mon, Onee-chan! I seriously need this bath, c'mon, move~!" Ever the energetic one, Sakura poked and pushed her sister forward.

"O-Oi, Sakuraaa, knock that off, it tickles~! Teehee, thanks again, Sore Eyes-san!" And with that, Asagi relented to her little sister, and walked deeper into the bath house, giving the old timer, veteran demon hunter waves before turning the corner to walk into the ladies' changing rooms.

The person at the desk who met and greeted the two ninjas and lead them to the changing rooms was another man, this one much younger, looking like in his early teens even, but it was clear that this teen was no stereotypical teen.

His chest was puffed out, stood up at attention when the younger and more energetic of the two almost went the wrong way and into the men's changing room and helped the two demon slayers with very little blushing and even less fumbling than what normal teens would have been doing, seeing two hot ladies walking into their grandfather's small bath house. His discipline was next to legendary, as if the old man was training him to take up his old bath house and likely, other, more dangerous endeavors with how well built this kid was.

Still, if there was ever a body that Sakura could not remove her eyes from, it was not of this kid who kindly helped the two to the proper changing room, but of her onee-chan's, when the two finally entered into the change room.

The kid kept well out of the woman's changing room and left the two to their own devices and like what the old man said, there was no one else in here other than the two of them. Perfect timing for the blond-haired girl, after seeing Asagi lift up her shirt and toss it into one of the many racks, to slip her arms around her sister's waist and nuzzle her long hair.

Despite coming in to have a bath, there was still hints of lavender that was used in the shampoo her sister used.

"S-Sakura...?" Asagi gasped softly and blinked twice in surprise, but in no time at all, an amused and soft smile curled the older Igawa's lips upwards. She moved her hands down to gently rub Sakura's hands clasped over her tummy with the pad of her thumb.

"Mou, we're not even in the bath yet, silly~" Asagi cooed, sighing in gentle bliss upon feeling the ginger behind her nuzzle her long, dark-blue tresses that cascaded down her bare back.

"Mouuuu." The dark haired one would have heard her sister groan. "I know that much already, but I saw that glint in your eye while you looked at that boy that helped us. You promised me that you are supposed to keep your eyes on me and no one else." It was adorable with Sakura, how she said that, as if she was some spoiled kid asking for more candy, not helping the fact that her voice just at this moment sounded much cuter to the older Igawa sister.

And, from how she could feel a little bit of a round 'spot' from where her sister was hugging her from behind...above the other, much larger round spots, it was clear that Sakura had one of her cheeks puffed up.

Yet, for the elder Asagi Igawa, her sister's silliness and possessiveness was almost a relief for her.

The two had been on so many missions, gained and lost so many friends and comrades and fought corrupted men, demons, vampires and other horrible things that lurked in the shadows. To see that her sister, who had been through the same pains that she had been, whom had suffered the same tortures…This was a relief, that her younger sister still had this side of her. The hands that were over her sister's squeezed in admiration and thankfulness, in love and in relief.

"Sakura..." Asagi smiled a serene smile, forest-green eyes closed as she just stood there and relished in her little sister, her beloved's embrace from behind. "Yes, you're right. I promised, didn't I~? Now, c'mon, Sakura. We're here for the bath, aren't we? We have much grime and dirt and such to wash off." The Igawa elder sister urged Sakura to let her go and then, Asagi turned around and gently patted her little sister's cheek and poked her on the waist, making the dirty-blonde giggle and smile sweetly at her big sister.

"If you behave, maybe I'll let you wash my back..." Asagi began and then, finished that offering by leaning into Sakura's ear to whisper there. "With your boobs~"

And then, while Sakura stood in blissful shock, Asagi took the chance to shed the rest of her casual clothes and then, under Sakura's smoldering blue gaze, the older Igawa sauntered into the bath proper, adding an extra sway to her wonderful hips that immediately drew Sakura's eyes to the sweet twin treasures that were Asagi's firm buttocks and long, lean legs that ended on cute feet.

"Come on, Sakura! Take your clothes off and come join your onee-chan, hm~?"

To say that Sakura wouldn't be needing to be told twice would have been an understatement.

Asagi could not be able to reach for and wrap a towel around herself after she said that, when Sakura was already naked and beside her sister, also picking up a towel. Her clothing was thankfully not ripped off and was even arranged in a neat pile beside Asagi herself. While it did not shock Asagi, as Sakura was indeed the faster and much more agile of the two, it still surprised her that Sakura went from fully clothed, including a bra, panties and stockings, to naked in less than 3 seconds and was already taking off the towel that was underneath the towel that Asagi took.

Asagi chuckled heartily and she relished in the squeal that escaped Sakura upon feeling the playful swat to the butt that the elder just gave her.

"C'mon, let's wash off before we get into the water, hm~? You do me, I'll do you?" Asagi knew exactly the effect her choice of words had on Sakura, and the dirty-blonde relished in knowing that Asagi knew.

"Gladly~! Both now, and when we get back home, eh?" Sakura cooed and she left behind a grinning Asagi as she herself sauntered to the bath stools next to the steaming pool, Asagi barely reaching her little sister with long strides over the smooth and warm tile floor before Sakura was already seated on a stool and presenting her back and hair to Asagi, holding a large oval sponge in her hand, already wet and sudsy, giving Asagi a naughty grin as she squeezed the sponge in a most suggestive manner.

Despite the silly and lewd innuendo shared between the two sisters, their washing and scrubbing of each other's backs and shampooing of each other's hair was simple, gentle bliss.

Asagi's sudsy, soapy hands handled the wash cloth on Sakura's back with utter tenderness and care, washing and scrubbing her back gentle, slowly, relishing in the cute little moans and coos that came from her beautiful, beloved little sister.

"T-Touch...and wash my boobs too, Onee-chan~?" Sakura's request made Asagi's heart flutter with love and a giddy and happy feeling, nodding and kissing the back of Sakura's neck to then lather her hands in soap and getting them nice and sudsy to then reach around Sakura's torso and gently and delicately worship Sakura's huge bosom, breasts larger than her own magnificent ones, with her soapy hands.

Asagi hefted, squeezed and groped Sakura's bosom with tenderness and care, making Sakura lean back in her arms, resting her head on Asagi's shoulder, peppering the side of her beautiful and blushing face with kisses.

"Onee-chan...aaahhh, haaah...mou, t-that's...that's eee~nough, teehee, heeelp! My onee-chan's an oppai hentai!" Sakura cried in playful pleasure-panic.

"Why, but I have to get these boobs of yours ready to wash my back, no~?" Asagi turned her head to give Sakura a little peck on the cheek and then, with one final grope, almost as if to say "Later, Imouto's boobs", Asagi let go of her little sister's chest and finished washing her with a bucket of water over her body.

There was a bit of a moan of pleasure and a groan of dissatisfaction from the dirty-blond haired Sakura after Asagi removed her hands from her sister's chest. Yet after the "grope attack" from her sister. Sakura planned on revenge threefold.

Firstly was that, as soon as the last little bits of water from the bucket washed off of her, Asagi soon had her own breasts assaulted from behind as two familiar hands went from underneath and proceeded to massage her boobs.

Secondly, Sakura was still soaped-up, Asagi just rinsed her off and needed to wait for another bucket full of water…it isn't hard to do the math as soap suds started to swish and gather in-between bodies as finally, Sakura was keeping her word, her boobs were mashed up against Asagi's back and started to rub up and down the older sister's back.

"Ooohhhh...Saaakura...ohhh my, ahthat'snice, hmmm~" Asagi coos and giggles, sighing with gentle bliss at this "attack on two fronts", with her buxom little sister starting to breathe heavily into her upper back and neck, puffs of air that match Asagi's own heavy breaths, breaths that make her ample breasts bounce and jiggle and shudder in Sakura's hands as the younger Igawa keeps on groping her breasts and rubbing her own sizeable chest into her elder's back.

"O-Onee-chan...Ok...haaah, alright! You're all nice'n clean now~!" Then, not without a mutual whimper, Sakura pulled back after giving Asagi's breasts a last "bye-bye" squeeze and then, she relished in the feeling of washing her sister's long, luscious dark-blue tresses with fine shampoo and then, ending it by dumping a bucket of water on her to wash everything off.

Then, the two sisters took each other's hands and with fingers intertwined, they walked into the bath proper, not once loosening their grip on each other's hands as they sank into the soothingly-hot water of the bath, water that, without a shadow of a doubt proved old Sore Eyes' claim right on what he said about it.

There was a simultaneous moan of relief. A moan of every muscle in their bodies suddenly relaxing, every joint in their bone structure being relieved of pressure and stress and the warmth of the hot waters flooding into their very souls to cleanse the darkness and make the light shine through once more.

Sakura was the first to fully relax as she slid down underneath the water of the pool, getting her hair glistening wet and, for once, almost as straight as her sister's as she slowly bobbed back up past the water and her closed-eyed head leaned towards her older sister's shoulder and made that her resting place.

Asagi was next, as her own head gently pressed onto Sakura's. The smell of peaches seemed to emanate from the shampoo that her younger sister used as the two Igawa sisters simply relaxed in each other's presence.

"Sakura..." Asagi breathed into the top of her little sister's head, nuzzling and kissing the wet short dirty-blonde locks.

"Onee-chan...Asagi-onee-chan...this is absolutely wonderful...thank you so much for bringing me here~" Sakura cooed with utter bliss.

"Anytime, Sakura. Anytime. You and I both deserve this...we..." Asagi spoke with a wisftul whisper.

"We needed this...to cleanse ourselves of all the crap we've had to endure...Onee-chan, about what I said earlier..." Sakura spoke to herself first, then she looked up at Asagi from her resting place on her shoulder. Big, blue eyes gazed into forest-green with love and devotion.

"Yes...I know. I know, Sakura...my sweet, dearest little sister, Sakura-chan...we both lost important things. I lost my fiancé and you lost your virginity to monsters...we're both broken people...but we still fight..." Asagi whispered as she inched closer, closer by the word she spoke, gently seizing Sakura's chin with her index and thumb fingers, leaning in. "Because we won't allow anyone else to suffer like we did...and for that, we cleanse ourselves here, to regain our strength...and to..."

Thus, Asagi and Sakura's eyes closed as their lips made the final approach to lock together in a deep, long, passionate kiss that in no time at all had their beautiful, voluptuous and strong bodies burning hotter than the water that soothingly enveloped them, almost in an embrace of warm, soul-cleansing purity as the two gorgeous women began to lose themselves to each other and one another's skilled lips right there in the bath.

Lips to lips, hands intertwined, free hands tangled in dirty-blonde and dark-blue tresses, breasts mashed together, glistening, wet and hot flesh pressed fush together.

As Asagi and Sakura Igawa truly and well lost themselves to each other's passions, the clouds began to part to reveal the light of the moon, full and great up in the sky, shining down into the windows of the bath house...and one window towards the ceiling of the women's bath was fast and well fogging up by both rising steam and rising passion and love as sweet nothings were shared and love was made in the embrace of water.

 **~The End~**

 **I do so badly wish to say my co-author's name here, but he explicitly asked me to just call him "Anonymous" for reasons that…he kinda forgot. XD Derp. Still, Anon-kun, this was awesome and writing this with you was awesome and a whole lotta fun. Here's to more o' these in the near future~! :D**

 **Also, to whoever reads and reviews this fine piece of sisterly love in a bath house that caught the "Invader Zim" reference, kudos to you and you get a cyber cookie! :3**

 **So, thank you, Anon-kun for writing this story with me and thank you, the reader, for reading and hopefully reviewing this piece. It's a fair trade, yes? Our efforts to bring you boys and girls and perverts alike a nice, beautiful and romantic story, and you fellas reward us with a nice and long and detailed review, yeah~?**

 **Makes perfect sense to me. All of that said: thank you and have a nice day~! :3**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
